


Dusk

by pkluv



Series: Halloween Nights [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, siblings :), weird concept thing for a halloween rewrite ill do more for it maybe i dunno yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkluv/pseuds/pkluv
Summary: Michael returns later than usual.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: Halloween Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dusk

It was a cold night in Haddonfield. Laurie could hear the soft hoots of owls and the wind howling in the trees outside. She sat at the foot of her bed reading one of Lynda’s old magazines she had loaned to her a while back. She would have to call her tomorrow and return it. The clock on the wooden nightstand near her bed read one A.M. Michael hadn’t come home yet. Maybe he was working at his usual apprenticeship at the mechanics, but at this hour? 

The young woman sighed as she turned off the warm light of the lamp, leaving her in darkness. She crawled into her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew about his odd routines, how he would roam the streets of the small, midwestern town at night. Perhaps he was still getting used to living outside the sanitarium. He would return sooner or later, right? 

Laurie waited for what felt like hours. She could feel herself lulling to sleep, her eyes fluttering. Before she could, the door to her room creaked open slowly. She wasn’t surprised that she didn’t hear him walking inside after almost a full year of living together. For such a tall man, he was always so quiet. She could see his silhouette as he stood there, watching her, his breathing heavy and focused. He had a habit of doing that, but Laurie didn’t mind one bit. It made her wonder what he thought about. 

“Hey, Mikey.” Laurie smiled as she sat up in bed to turn on the lamp. The room illuminated, and she could see Michael’s soft, curly brown hair, blue eyes, dark coveralls, and the same neutral expression on his face she had come to know and love. “Welcome back.”

He simply nodded at her as the brother and sister walked downstairs to the kitchen. Michael pulled a bag of bread out of the fridge while Laurie grabbed a small silver knife and a tub of peanut butter from the cabinet. The pair sat at the dinner table covered with a light blue cloth, making sandwiches and eating together. It had become a bit of a ritual: Michael coming home late and the two of them cooking what they called dinner. 

“How was work?” Laurie asked, cleaning her lips with a napkin. Michael began to make movements with his hands. 

_ Got the promotion.  _

“Really?” She gasped excitedly. “Can you believe that? Michael Audrey Myers the mechanic!”

He shook his head and almost blushed in embarrassment, a rare sight indeed. 

_ And you? Are you studying? _

“Of course,” Laurie scoffed playfully. “Some universities even mailed me already.”

Michael’s expressionless face remained, but she could tell he was beaming with pride for her. After all these years of being separated from each other, he finally had a chance to be a big brother to her. Eventually, they finished dinner and left the dishes in the sink to wash in the morning. Good thing it was a Saturday and Laurie had no school. She would have to think of what she and Michael could do to spend more time together, with both of them being occupied with school and work so often. She felt a soft tapping on her shoulder.

“Hm?” She turned to see Michael holding out a small piece of paper, a movie ticket towards her. It was for a showing of  _ Alien _ , a horror flick that had come out recently. Laurie beamed and pulled Michael into a hug, him hesitantly and slowly returning it. 

“Michael, you shouldn’t have!” She grinned, breaking the hug and looking up at him. His tall stature did make it a bit difficult sometimes. “Where’d you get these, anyway?”

_ A secret. _

Laurie laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair softly moving along with the action. She looked forward to the movie tomorrow, and it was another chance to spend time with Michael. The two of them bid each other good nights, but she knew Michael would be up until the morning. 


End file.
